


Wasserfall

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [96]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Thiel redet ungewöhnlich viel. Boerne ist skeptisch.“>Post in meinem LJ





	Wasserfall

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgaben – nur indirekte Rede – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: established relationship, slash, fluff  
> Handlung: „Thiel redet ungewöhnlich viel. Boerne ist skeptisch.“ ([Prompt von etahoffman](http://ismay.co.vu/post/175519600108/ein-paar-thielboerne-prompts-die-sehr-sehr))  
> Zeit: ~ 50 Minuten  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> A/N: Möglicherweise habe ich ein wenig geschummelt … genaugenommen gibt es hier sehr wenig Dialog. Aber das, was gesagt wird, ist indirekte Rede ;)

***

 

Thiel redete. Das war an und für sich nichts Unerfreuliches, er war ja schon immer der Meinung gewesen, daß Thiel viel zu wenig redete. Vor allem dann, wenn es wichtig gewesen wäre. Wieviel Zeit er schon darauf verwendet hatte, dem anderen Informationen aus der Nase zu ziehen! Ihre Zusammenarbeit hätte noch viel effektiver sein können als sie es sowieso schon war, wenn Thiel ihm nur direkten Zugang zu allen Informationen gewähren würde, über die er verfügte. Auch und gerade dann, wenn er diese Informationen für unwichtig oder nebensächlich für den aktuellen Fall hielt. Und für ihre Beziehung wäre es auch nicht schlecht, wenn Thiel ab und zu den Mund aufkriegen würde. Wenn es um Gefühle ging und so. Natürlich, das war auch nicht unbedingt seine Stärke, das mußte er zugeben. Auch wenn er eindeutig mehr redete als Thiel. Aber er versuchte es wenigstens.

Thiel stupste ihn an und fragte, ob er noch zuhörte. Natürlich tat er das. Er konnte sehr wohl zwei Dinge gleichzeitig tun. Also über Thiels merkwürdiges Verhalten nachdenken und gleichzeitig registrieren, was ihm der andere gerade erzählte. Nichts von Belang nämlich, und das war noch merkwürdiger, denn nichts haßte Thiel so sehr wie „überflüssiges Geschwätz“. Also zum Beispiel die Information darüber, was es heute in der Kantine gegeben hatte. Oder daß Nadeshda erzählt hatte, daß ihr Vater erzählt hatte – Thiel unterbrach sich um herzhaft zu gähnen, und Boerne nutzte die Gelegenheit, um eine Frage dazwischen zu schieben. Ob Thiel nämlich letzte Nacht eigentlich zuhause gewesen war? Das sollte man seinen Freund wirklich nicht fragen müssen, aber gestern Abend hatte Thiel ihn angerufen und was von Überstunden erzählt, und als er heute Morgen wach geworden war, war Thiel nicht da gewesen. Oder schon wieder weg? In der Küche hatte jedenfalls eine halbvolle Kanne Kaffee gestanden. Thiel wischte seine Frage mit großer Geste beiseite. Selbstverständlich sei er kurz zuhause gewesen. Aber dann sei ja schon der Anruf gekommen, und – Boerne konnte nicht anders, er mußte dazwischen fahren. Von einem Anruf hatte Thiel ihm nämlich garantiert noch nichts erzählt, auch wenn er ohne Unterbrechung geredet hatte, seit er heute Abend zur Tür hereingekommen war. Fast hätte er auf Drogen getippt, vor allem, weil sich herausstellte, daß der Anruf von Herbert gekommen war, wegen eines nächtlichen Notfalls, dessen Natur ihm ob Thiels wirrer Erzählweise nicht so recht klar wurde. Aber dann gähnte Thiel schon wieder, schwankte kurz, und erzählte dann nahtlos weiter von den Ergebnissen der Zeugenvernehmungen, die er im Laufe des Tages durchgeführt hatte. Und ihm wurde plötzlich klar, welchem Umstand er diesen Wasserfall an Informationen zu verdanken hatte. Thiel plapperte gegen den Schlaf an. So hatte das seine Mutter immer genannt, als er noch ein Kind gewesen und das Thema Bettzeit ein Thema gewesen war. Das mit dem Plappern hatte er damals schon höchst unpassend gefunden. Aber er mußte zugeben, daß der Ausdruck auf Thiels derzeitigen Zustand paßte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Seit er in die Wohnung gekommen war, hatte Thiel sich ruhelos hin- und herbewegt – vom Flur ins Bad ins Schlafzimmer in die Küche und wieder ins Schlafzimmer, er immer hinterher. Und er redete ohne Unterlaß gegen den Schlaf an. Aktuell ging es um Fußball. Beim Stichwort St. Pauli hatte Boerne aufgehört zuzuhören und stattdessen überschlagen, wann Thiel das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte. So richtig geschlafen. Die letzte Nacht offenbar nicht oder kaum, die Nacht davor war für eine nächtliche Observation draufgegangen, und die Nacht davor war es auch sehr spät geworden und dann … nun, das war zweifelsohne eine angenehmere Beschäftigung gewesen, trotzdem hatte Thiel in der Nacht auch nicht wirklich viel Schlaf bekommen.

Da war dringend Abhilfe nötig. Auch wenn Thiel gerade unvermittelt vom Fußball auf sie beide übergewechselt war und sich offenbar gerade dafür entschuldigte, daß er in den letzten Tagen kaum zuhause gewesen war. Thiel entschuldigte sich nie. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er wirklich Anlaß dazu hatte. Wenn einem nun aber die Arbeit und die Familie in Form eines störrischen Taxifahrers ins Privatleben funkte, war das Boernes Meinung nach wirklich kein Grund für Entschuldigungen. Und Thiel war in keinem Zustand, in dem er jetzt weiterreden sollte. Kurzentschlossen machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und griff nach Thiels Armen. Er konnte das _Was?_ geradezu auf Thiels Gesicht lesen, aber er war fest entschlossen, diesen Redefluß jetzt ein für allemal zu stoppen. Und das tat er. Zum Glück hatte Thiel gegen diese Art von Unterbrechung normalerweise ganz und gar nichts einzuwenden. (Zumindest dann, wenn sie zuhause passierte, idealerweise im eigenen Schlafzimmer. Als er dasselbe mal im Präsdium versucht hatte, hatte er sich vielleicht was anhören müssen. Da war Thiel plötzlich auch ausgesprochen redefreudig gewesen.)

Mit einem Mal war es völlig still. Er mußte zugeben, so gerne er Thiels Stimme hörte, diese Art von Kommunikation mochte er möglicherweise doch noch ein wenig lieber. Zumindest dann, wenn es um sie beide ging und nicht um einen Fall. Er blinzelte. Thiels Augen waren zugefallen. Einige wunderbare Augenblicke lang küßten sie sich, langsam und zärtlich und ganz unaufgeregt. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, daß es so sein müßte, wenn man richtig lange mit jemandem zusammen war und die Vertrautheit so groß, daß man nicht mehr darüber nachdenken mußte, wie ein Kuß war und was er möglicherweise gerade bedeutete. Den Zustand hatte er davor noch nie erreicht. Erst jetzt mit Thiel, und das, obwohl sie genaugenommen noch gar nicht so lange zusammen waren, kaum ein halbes Jahr. Aber vielleicht zählten die Jahre davor ja doch irgendwie mit. Und dann merkte er, wie Thiel immer weniger reagierte und in seinem Arm immer schwerer wurde. Vorsichtig löste er sich von dem anderen. Thiels Augenlider flatterten kurz, aber das war’s auch schon. Boerne lächelte. Und dann dankte er dem Schicksal, daß sie sowieso schon im Schlafzimmer waren, denn jetzt brauchte er Thiel nur noch zwei Schritt rückwärts zu dirigieren, vorsichtig abzulegen, ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen und ihn zuzudecken.

Thiel brummelte etwas, als er sich unter der Decke auf die Seite drehte und seinen Kopf im Kissen vergrub.

Für eine Sekunde setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Natürlich wußte er das. Sie wären nicht da, wo sie jetzt waren, wenn es anders wäre. Trotzdem hatte Thiel das so direkt noch nie gesagt. Er zog die Decke noch ein wenig höher und löschte das Licht.

Antworten würde er morgen. Wenn Thiel ihn hören konnte.

 

* Fin *


End file.
